


I Know Him (Like No One Else)

by happyandalone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyandalone/pseuds/happyandalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knows Derek loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Him (Like No One Else)

Stiles knows Derek Hale. He knows his name, knows his story, he knows almost everything there is to know. The pack knows those things too, but there are some things that only Stiles knows.

Stiles knows that when Derek smiles, really smiles, his eyes crinkle up and he shows all his teeth.

He knows Derek doesn't like to say “I love you.” He’d rather show it.

Stiles knows Derek is a sucker for romantic comedies, no matter how much he tells the pack he hates them.  
Stiles is the only person who knows how to make Derek shiver and twitch and crumble.

Stiles likes that he’s the only person that knows these things about Derek. He knows the lines of his body, he knows the way his nose crinkles when he laughs. He knows the way Derek looks at him, because he doesn't look at anyone else that way.

Stiles knows that Derek doesn't like to let people in. He knows Derek thinks that he can’t be left is he leaves first. Stiles refuses to let him leave, because he needs Derek and Derek needs him.

He knows Derek loves the idea of being in love, but most of all?

He knows Derek loves him.


End file.
